


This is it

by Jules123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, Love, M/M, Male/Male, Original work - Freeform, Sex, Sex Toys, Swearing, Teenagers, diary form, teenage sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules123/pseuds/Jules123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bastiaan's parents move from Amsterdam to LA to follow their big dream, Bas has to leave his out and proud life behind and start over in Woodland Hills California <br/>Bas likes to dance and tries to combine the life of a dancer with the love of his life.<br/>Will he succeed in getting his ginger man and keeping him forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I have been out of writing (fanfic) for a very long time and didnt have any inspiration. One summer day I got hit by this story and decided to type it our.  
> It is roughly beta'ed and English is not my native language.   
> I'ld like to receive contructive feedback, please do not burn me!
> 
> All the best 
> 
> Jules

So this is it. Hell. And it doesn’t even burn.

My name is Bas, and that’s not a musical instrument or a singing voice, but pronounced with the a from awesome or fart.

I am fifteen years old and born and raised in Amsterdam, the fucking Netherlands. My parents always dreamed about their big, foreign adventure and last month they hauled our asses here. Woodland Hills California. It is not really LA, it isn’t chic or nice. It is hell. I miss my friends; I miss my uncle and my cousins. I miss the normal pronounce of my name.

Its Bastiaan by the way, but no one in this hellhole of a town has been able to say it right, so I guess I will be Bas from now on.

My sister goes by Amber, which is also pronounced with a softer A than anyone here will be ever able to get out of their mouths. But she doesn’t mind. Every time she introduces herself to someone she calls herself Ember, well fuck her. I am and will always be Bas.

Tomorrow I will start high school. Woodland hills High and I will be the odd man out.  
I am slim, a dancer, classical trained but I can B Boy like crazy. I am dark haired, dark eyed and small build. I love ballet, not for the girls in tight tights but for the music, the power and the passion that runs through my veins.

And most definitely for those cute, slim boys in tight tights that show off all their assets.

I was out and proud in Amsterdam! Hell, half the girls in my school got off on seeing two guys make out. I didn’t have a boyfriend but I got regular action in my ballet and hip-hop classes. I was just one of the guys. But somehow, I don’t think that will be the case here.

 

I am Bas, I am gay and I am scared as hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Well shit! 

 

You know that moment right before dawn when you look upon the sky and it is black, then you blink your eyes and when you open them the sky is lit in the most gorgeous ginger tones?

I met a boy today whose hair is that shade of ginger. His smile is as bright as his hair is and I can just feel I am going to fall hard. 

Funny thing, he is not really my type. He is not a dancer, he is not toned, he is a bit pudgy, he has more freckles on his nose, my whole family has on their entire bodies and he is tall like the Eifel tower.

So my school sucks. The campus is huge and I lost my way three times. My English is obviously not as good as I thought because I do not understand half the things coming out people’s mouth. 

I ate lunch awkwardly alone on a bench in some sort of red square. The entire school is red. It is like their color or something. 

After lunch I had calculates with a girl named Nancy, who took me under her wing and introduced me to some of her friends and there he was. 

He introduced himself as James (call me Jamy) he grinned some goofy toothless grin and I was swooning like a girl who just met Justin Bieber.

His hair falls over his ears and flops a bit over his eyes. You would think it clashes horribly, a red school with a ginger boy but that is not the case. He asked me to pronounce my name again and after some false starts he managed to say it correctly. He giggled, fucking giggled, when I praised him and I don’t think my dick has softened yet.

Holy hell, Jamy. I can only hope he is gay because I am not sure I will make it through this otherwise. 

Nancy, Jamy and me exchanged numbers at the end of the day; they are in quite a few classes with me. 

Should I text him? Or is it too soon? Should I flirt, just tell them I am gay… I don’t know but I do know this year hasn’t started as badly as I was expecting. 

Oh, and I love a good shade of orange, who would have guessed?


	3. Chapter 3

Well, that was short fetched.

 

I had a few happy days at school, Jamy and Nancy introduced me to some of their friends. A nice group of people, quite a bit at least a little artistic, some sing and some act.

Not many dancers though, I will be happy when my new dance school starts next week and I can get some moves in my system. Jogging and some cardio isn’t enough to keep my muscles trained, not to mention I just need to let go some of my tension.

But anyway, we were sitting outside the school, just talking, when Nancy asked me about my life in Amsterdam. I told them a bit about my friends and family before I mentioned ballet. The group just went silent.

Turns out they think ballet or dancing is for sissies. Just the right timing to tell them I am one, right? Yeah, well maybe not, but I was never really good at keeping my mouth shut, so I just blurted it out before I ran out the door and all the way home.

I was already halfway when I realized I rode my bike to school this morning, but I couldn’t bother to go back.

My mom was very worried when I arrived home all sweaty in the middle of the day but screw her, I am entitled to some freak out after they turned my entire life around to go ‘on an adventure of a lifetime’. I just went to my room, threw my iPhone on my desk and buried myself under my blankets. Fuck my life!

 After a few minutes my mom came in, crawled into bed with me and let me cry on her shoulder. She called school and told them I was sick so I had the rest of the afternoon off.

Mom and I just chilled in my bed for a bit, before we had a snack and she took me to get frozen yoghurt.

Seriously, almost every problem could be solved with the right amount of froyo.

When we got back home she totally tricked me into dancing by putting on some of my favorite ballet music: Tchaikovsky. We pushed my furniture to one side of the room, I changed into my tights and flats and danced bare chested for a while, pretending to be prince Siegfried, fighting the evil wizard to save my Odette. Mom watched me for a few minutes before she left my room.

I lost myself in the music and I guess I missed quite a bit, because when I opened my eyes after the first allegro I was totally startled to see Jamy and Nancy in my doorway. They were watching me with wide open eyes and Jamy was blushing almost scarlet. The downsize of being a ginger, or so I guess. I turned to shut down the music and took a moment to regain my breath.

 They told me they called me a bunch of times and in the end cornered Amber into giving our address. I hadn’t even looked at my iPhone after I started my pity party so I didn’t see their calls or texts.

Turned out they didn’t mind me being gay at all, nor did they mind me dancing and they were sorry they had said dancing was for sissies, they didn’t mean it but were just fooling around.

After a profound apology and a hug Nancy left, leaving me and Jamy in my room. The moment she left, my heart was racing and my palms were even sweatier than before. UGH! I was so awkward. Why??

Anyway, Jamy installed himself on my desk chair and asked me to dance a bit more. Not hip-hop or b boy but ballet.

I couldn’t say anything so I just nodded and started the music again, pretending he was my Odette, or maybe Olaf or something.

Jamy just stared at me and after a few minutes he abruptly stood up and left, almost ran, out of my house.

Well, that was awkward.


	4. chapter 4

Mom was very curious about Jamy.

She called him that gorgeous, freckled boy and wanted to know if he was gay.

Hell if I know.

It was a bit strange, him running out on me like that. Especially after he wanted me to dance for him.

At dinner Amber told me she was very sure he had feelings for me. Apparently he was less than friendly when she didn’t want to give our address. She said he looked so desperate she felt sorry for him and gave it in the end.

I suddenly remembered he said him and Nancy texted me so I left the dining table as quick as I could to check them. Turned out I had over a dozen missed calls from the both of them and four texts, one from Nancy and three from Jamy. Two of them were send in the early afternoon but one was recent, send just half an hour ago.

The early texts, and as it turned out voicemails as well, were apologies and requests for me to please come back to school. The last one was a lengthy one. Jamy said he was sorry for running out, but I had looked so beautiful dancing and he needed some time to think. I was so surprised and secretly pleased as well.  
The most beautiful guy I had ever seen thought I was the beautiful one. I think I grew an inch, or well 10 centimeters, since I still have trouble figuring out how much an inch really is.

I didn’t know what to do. Text or not, be cool or say I like him.  
I freaked out for about an hour, ran through the house like a chicken without a head. That’s a Dutch saying by the way, Dutch can say things in one really strange sentence and mean a completely different thing. Like: better ne swallow in the air than ten in your hand. Or: all craziness on a stick. Or, my personal favorite: I can lift that barbell with two fingers in my nose.

Anyway, after running through the house for an hour my mother intervened. She shoved my phone in my hands and send me to my room. She followed me with green tea and lime with honey and told me to sit on my bed and tell her what I wanted to write to Jamy. After a few false starts I finally came up with something I liked, so I typed it into my phone and send it.

‘Hey! Totally ok to take some time to think, but while you are thinking, know that I really, really like you Jamy’

Texts send I went to bed. I fell asleep almost immediately, but kept dreaming about sunny days and frozen yoghurt and the bluest of blue seas.

God, I am in way over my head.


End file.
